


A special gift

by liqueur24



Category: Theseus/Newt - Fandom Thesewt
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liqueur24/pseuds/liqueur24
Summary: 预警：伪3 P，伪 逆1&0，骨科cp，严重ooc毫无逻辑可言，一切ooc只为开🚗方便





	A special gift

A special gift  
thesewt Theseus&Newt

预警：伪3 P，伪 逆1&0，骨科cp，严重ooc

私设：  
哥哥弟弟在一起5年了，现在一个35岁，一个43岁；  
冥想盆是站在回忆来源者的视角看回忆，并且可以感受来源者的感觉；  
石化咒只是不能动弹，身体反应什么还是可以有的。

毫无逻辑可言，一切ooc只为开🚗方便

 

秋意潇潇，落叶纷纷衬得人们更感悲凉之意，但是Theseus对此毫不在意，完全没有被伤秋所影响，因为他有一件更为紧要的事——那就是他的Artemis要过他的35岁生日了！

这是多么重要的日子呀！这是孤单隐忍多年的Apollo完完全全拥有他的Artemis的第5个年头了。自从他们在5年前newt生日那天确认关系后，Newt的生日兼恋爱纪念日便被愈加重视起来，隐隐有过度隆重之态。

“第5年了，梅林的胡子！今年我要给我的小Newt一个特别的礼物。”Theseus沉思着，“可是，我还能送什么呢……”

突然他的脑海中浮现一个大胆刺激的想法，一个让他嘴角上扬，身体随之兴奋起来的想法。严谨认真的傲罗发挥了他雷厉风行的工作作风，跑到霍格沃茨，找邓不利多教授借了冥想盆，准备好了一切只待明天晚上的到来。

第二天一顿丰富且浪漫的晚餐结束后，Theseus走到Newt的耳边轻声道：“Artemis，生日快乐！我有一个礼物想要给你，你跟我来。”说着牵起Newt因喝了些朗姆酒而微微出汗的手。耳边轻吐的低喃，有力的大手和甜甜的朗姆酒搅着，让Newt吐不出一句询问的话语，只是晕晕乎乎地任由Theseus牵着。两人十指相扣走进了二楼Theseus的书房。

“Artemis，把头放进冥想盆吧，我的礼物就在里面，快进去看看吧。”Theseus低沉磁性的声音仿佛带着魔力一样，诱惑着Newt，无法升起一丝怀疑。Newt顺从地把头伸进冥想盆里，睁着他清澈如小鹿般的眼睛。如果Newt现在能回头看看他的哥哥，他会发现平时温文尔雅的英伦绅士现在仿佛是一头雄狮，正紧紧的盯着猎物，微微滑过唇瓣的舌头透露着一丝危机的气氛。可惜他已经逃脱不了雄狮的追捕了，因为那位功勋卓著的傲罗轻念了句：“统统石化！”

这句意料之外的话语，激得微醺的Newt瞬间清醒，然而为时已晚，Newt小鹿般的眼睛，此时抹上了一层水雾，他想要抬头看看哥哥，问问他这是在做什么。可惜这位著名的动物专家已动弹不得，头埋在冥想盆中，任由摆布。Theseus一手抚向弟弟的腰间，一手握着魔杖抽出脑中一丝闪着波光的蔚蓝色记忆，把它放入冥想盆中，俯下身子在Newt耳畔吐着热气，低语道：“Newt，我要送你一个特别的礼物，好好享受吧，我的Artemis！”

而此时的Newt正看着冥想盆里的自己，那是5年前的今天。回忆的开始是Theseus正深情地亲吻着半身赤裸的自己，舌尖荡着香草布丁的清香和杜松子酒的郁郁酒香。身体上的朗姆酒和记忆里的杜松子酒微妙的融合，甜与烈，搅得Newt神魂颠倒，恍惚间以为自己做了一个令人羞怯的春梦。但是下一刻，一双抚上胸前的大手残酷地把Newt一把拉回现实中，Newt不得不把他的头从旖旎春梦的假设中抽离出来，满心羞耻地全身心感受这份“特别”的礼物。

因冥想盆的缘故，Newt以Theseus之姿亲吻自己的眉骨、雀斑、嘴唇，亲咬自己的颈部，吮吸泛红的耳垂，甚至感受啄上自己胸前那两点粉红的酥麻。如此刺激、如此淫乱，Newt的身躯止不住地颤栗。

冥想盆外，Theseus却开始玩弄Newt的两点，指腹隔着衣衫轻轻摩挲着，持续不断的粗糙感碾压着Newt的理智，胸前不知不觉已傲然挺立。Theseus用拇指和食指亲亲捏着两点粉红，身下不断蹭过Newt圆润饱满的臀部。即使隔着规整的西装裤，Newt也可以感受到那庞然大物的兴奋与拥有者高涨的热情。Newt想要扭动身体以摆脱这份赫然的羞耻，但石化咒让他无法逃脱，嘴角泄出的几声轻嘤，在蔚蓝色的液体中转为些许气泡，上上下下轻盈地漂浮。

记忆里的Theseus轻柔地拉开心上人的裤链，半勃的性器弹出，由于常年外出工作而带有厚茧的大手握住那明晃晃表达内心的性器，不那么光滑的质感更加刺激，它已傲然矗立，诉说着主人羞于言明的兴奋。Newt可以感受到性器完全勃起时Theseus内心的狂暴和情欲，但是他生生克制着，生怕吓着那娇美诱人的心上人。Theseus循序渐进地撸动，羞涩的处子呼吸渐急，眼神因迷离愈加诱人，苍白的身躯上红色的情欲正肆意侵占地盘。  
Theseus的喉结颤抖着吞咽下躁动的情愫，加快了手的动作。多年的相处，Newt已明白当时的Theseus已达到爆发的边缘，但是记忆里的他只是褪去自己的裤子，就着准备好的润滑，温柔地像是教10岁的小Newt使用魔杖的好哥哥般，把一根手指探向那个无人踏足的净地。

“呃！”冥想盆内外的Newt同时发出一声呻吟，外面的Theseus不知何时已经脱下自己的衣裤，一根手指游刃有余地深入情欲泛滥的后穴，微微抽动，碾过早已熟悉的敏感之地。冥想盆中的Newt是那般的生涩，后穴紧致得连一根手指都举步维艰。Theseus耐着性子，温柔地挪动手指，但处子的紧致不会因温柔的入侵者而减少半分，每每挪动一下手指，一声轻吟便随之而来。处子羞于自己淫靡的表现，以手捂住自己的红唇，意欲止住靡靡呻吟。Theseus一手擒住身下人惴惴不安的双手，一手更为积极地操干着蜜穴。

渐渐地，净地向着入侵者打开了些许，Theseus迫不及待地探入两根手指。陡然变粗的入侵者撕扯着后穴，痛感和快感的双重刺激，搅得青涩的处子不自觉用指甲挠过Theseus健壮的后背。  
冥想盆外的Newt已是一颗成熟的蜜桃，后穴粉嫩甜美，一指抽动几次便流出美味的桃汁。Theseus驾轻就熟地在后穴中放入三根手指，有力地抽动着，带动蜜汁在后穴中回荡。淫靡的气息在正经严肃的书房扩散盘旋，人前严谨的首席傲罗早已经褪去正直的假面，化身情欲的傀儡，只为他的Artemis——纯洁无暇的处女之神沉醉疯魔。

生涩的处子已勉强吞下三指，鲜美的后穴一抽一抽收缩着，第一次吐出蜜液。Theseus把手指抽出，用带出的蜜液安抚着自己兴奋的庞然大物。感觉是时候了，Theseus的性器抵着处子圆润的臀部，一点点把头探入隐秘之处，真正进入的那一刻，舒爽难以言表，快感像沙漠中翻滚的热浪席卷而来。

Newt和记忆里的Theseus一同头皮发麻，敏感的后穴随着收紧，紧紧夹住身后男人的庞然大物。Theseus似不满又似快意地往里顶了顶，后穴兴奋地接纳了深入者，每一寸软肉都在叫嚣着，索取着，争夺着深入者的青睐，拥挤不堪的内壁包裹性器，令其难以动弹。虽相隔五年，但处子神的身体依然紧致诱人，无论是青涩鲜嫩的青桃还是成熟美味的蜜桃，都同样的紧致可口。

鬼使神差地，两个Theseus同时俯身在心上人耳旁，带着魅惑的气息轻声道：“放松点，我的Artemis！”  
以往不听话的Newt此时乖巧极了，努力放松自己，生怕哥哥再说些什么，刺激羞耻不已的自己。记忆里的处子也乖巧地听从主导者的话，尽可能放松自己。

Theseus吻过处子的眼角，开始缓缓耸动起来，性器循序渐进地抽动，软肉在反复中渐染粉色，后穴配合着一张一合，初尝人事的两人在情欲的海洋中畅游，在一旷无垠的草原上策马奔腾，在靡香四溢的净地翻滚。

冥想盆外的Theseus可没有那么温柔，性器在后穴大力抽动着，发出羞人的啧啧水声，大手卡在心上人的腰窝之处，快感使这位健壮的傲罗先生不自觉地在那白皙的肌肤上，留下道道红印，更别提胸前密密麻麻的吻痕与咬痕，大手不时拍打白皙的臀部，刺激着后穴喷射出更多的蜜液。

Newt感觉自己快要被快感淹没了，他仿佛被双重夹击，前部似在操弄着处子的自己，后面又被哥哥有力地撞击，前后都填满了淫靡，感觉上的性器被紧致的内壁包裹，实际上的后穴紧紧含住更为粗大的性器。Newt迷离间看着自己脸庞的绯红和两颊的雀斑，羞耻再次布满心头，后穴却自发地流出更多的蜜液，以拥抱入侵者的热情。

欲望在秋意渐凉中愈加浓烈炙热，斯卡曼德家的孩子彼此渴望，相互索取，一同飞升至快感的天堂，下坠到背德的地狱。

Newt一边配合着吮吸庞然大物，一边不由想起为了给马形水怪治病而涉险进入翻倒巷，在那个鱼龙混杂的地方看到过的淫秽放荡的一幕：两个男巫一前一后夹击着一位半身赤裸的女巫，三人激烈耸动着，彼此交替津液，女巫用婉转放荡的叫声毫不掩饰地表达自己此刻的欢愉，活像是浪荡的妓女。当时Newt对此深感不齿，他甚至下意识捂住怀中嗅嗅的眼睛，忙不迭地逃出那个阴暗的小巷。

而此时此刻，Newt发现自己和那天的女巫没什么分别，一样的体位，一样的放荡，甚至，一样的欢愉。这样罪恶淫乱的认知涌上心头，背德与淫乱在脑中叫嚣，长久以来对人们知晓斯卡曼德兄弟乱伦后的口诛笔伐和流言蜚语的恐惧和慌乱，再次席卷而来。  
体贴的兄长似乎发现身下人的心不在焉，不快地顶过内壁某处敏感点，手握腰部大力抽送着。两人的身体不断贴近，更为激烈的情事成功转移了Newt的注意力，准确来说，是Newt的意识已溃不成军，哭求的话语到嘴边只剩下声声淫叫，脑海一片空白，徒留情欲的欢愉和不断的索取。

不知过了多久，Newt早已判断不出是自己后穴的快感更为强烈，还是同记忆相连的前端那即将喷涌而出的高潮，只知道他拥有着所爱的，享受着所爱的。  
一阵极快的抽动，乳白色的精液在蜜穴深处释放，如澎湃的浪潮涌入肠道，Newt的腹部甚至微微显出了一个可疑的弧度。

石化咒被Theseus挥手解开了，Newt没了支撑，四肢早已酸软无力，整个人软塌塌地倚在兄长怀里，神志不清地娇喘着。Theseus一把推在书桌上整齐成摞的文件，招来脱在一旁的大衣，小心地把爱人放在垫有大衣的书桌上，轻柔地抚开额前乱糟糟的卷发，被汗水浸过的棕发轻易地被撸在一侧。兄长炙热的唇吻去沁出的滴滴汗水，吻过雾气缭绕的眼眸，最后吻上那摄人魂魄的唇。

那甜美如花蜜的唇，让人沉醉其中，Theseus不断索取着，舌尖在采拾着花蜜，吮吸着花汁。英勇无畏的Apollo仿佛化作中国远古的神兽饕餮。不知饱腹不知疲倦地索取，一边亲吻一边含糊不清地喃喃：“Artemis，我的爱，我爱你，我爱你......”那低语宛如一剂良药，挽救了濒临绝境的Newt，解救了惴惴不安的弟弟，唤回了迷失恐惧的爱人。

借着爱意，Newt大着胆子，主动向兄长求欢，白皙的双腿积极绕在腰间，前端与兄长的性器相拥。Newt挺着腰主动扭动起来，灼热的情欲不住蹭着自己的Apollo。Theseus哪里受得住这样的诱惑，性器再一次挺立，淌着水的蜜穴热情地包含着坚挺的爱人。  
斯卡曼德兄弟再次坠入情欲之巅，用身躯诉说着对彼此的爱。

Apollo与Artemis，是古希腊的神

Theseus和Newt，是彼此的神

“Newt，我的Artemis，别害怕，我在！”

“Theseus，bro，我...我爱你！”


End file.
